


10.21

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '16 [21]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hanzo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, M/M, Omega Genji, Toys, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: As soon as he steps into his bedroom, tucked away in the east wing of the Shimada castle, Hanzo knows something has changed.
  kinktober 21 - double penetration





	

As soon as he steps into his bedroom, tucked away in the east wing of the Shimada castle, Hanzo knows something has changed.

It’s in the air--a heady, faintly sweet scent, near cloying as it passes over his tongue and strong enough to taint every inhale; it’s the noise, the whimpers that reach Hanzo’s ears and the wet sounds of slicked friction coming from the corner of the room.

It’s _Genji_ \--laid out on Hanzo’s bed with his legs splayed wide, face turned and buried in a pillow as his fingers move in quick, desperate jerks between his thighs. He’s panting like he’s run a marathon, the ragged gasps of his breath so loud he doesn’t hear Hanzo until he’s standing beside the bed.

“You started without me, Genji,” Hanzo says lightly, just to watch his brother’s head snap up, see those eyes widen in realization and needy apology.

Because Genji is a beautiful boy, but never more so than when he’s desperate.

“Hanzo.” His voice chokes on the name, and he pulls his fingers free of his glistening cunt to reach for Hanzo’s sleeve, try to tug him closer. “Hanzo--anija, I-I need--”

“Shh, sweet thing,” Hanzo says, dropping into a graceful kneel between Genji’s legs. He strokes his hands down Genji’s thighs, smoothing over the sweat-slick skin and twitching muscle as he murmurs, “I know. I’ve got you, now.” He leans down to press a kiss to the rapid flutter of Genji’s stomach, lips brushing over the soft hair under his navel. “I’ll give you what you need.”

Genji writhes under the attention, hips bucking up; his little cunt drips with slick, making a mess over his thighs as he tries to grind it against any part of Hanzo he can reach. “Please, anija, please--”

“Shh, shh...quiet, Genji. My beautiful little omega...you’re always so needy for dick when your heat starts...” Hanzo’s touch isn’t unkind, soft as he runs it along the expanse of Genji’s belly and up his chest, but it’s the lack of actually _doing_ anything that drives Genji wild. Hanzo smiles as Genji arches into his hand. ”Poor little omega needs to be bred, don’t you?”

“Anija--!” Genji humps the air like it’s going to give him some kind of satisfaction, his pussy glistening in the light, wet and sloppy with his desperate need. “Please, Hanzo--mount me! Mark me! I want to be _your_ omega!”

Hanzo can’t deny that he wants to indulge those heat-riddled pleas, hold Genji down and fuck him until he’s full, make him take his knot until he gets fat and pregnant. But he’s not cycling at the same time as Genji is, for now; his rut won’t hit for another week, at least. And he knows how dangerous this game is--one day he knows that his control will finally slip, and he’ll mount his brother and mark him and just say damn the consequences.

But for now, they can play this game to Genji’s content and have no lasting harm come of it.

Hanzo knows better than to try to argue with Genji when he’s this far gone in his heat. Instead he runs a hand through that soft green hair, down his neck, against the smooth stretch of pale skin where a mating mark would stay. It’s immaculately clean--pristine.

No one would mate Genji. Not ever. No one was good enough for him, except the one alpha who could never publicly have him; so the flesh of his neck would stay unmarred and perfect.

“Not now,” is all Hanzo says, his voice as soothing as he can make it as he presses a kiss to Genji’s cheek; he can taste salt over his brother’s skin. Sweat or tears, he’s not entirely sure.

“It’s not right yet,” he continues, even as Genji whines and writhes, fingers delving within himself to gather more slick, stretch himself wider. He opens himself up with desperate touches, looking up at Hanzo with bright eyes and flushed cheeks and all but begging for him to take, to sate, to satisfy.

Instead, Hanzo lets his hand fall between Genji’s legs, and slips two fingers up into his slicked hole. The cry he pulls from his brother’s lips is a gorgeous thing, high-pitched and breathy, his head laying back; he arches like Hanzo’s touch makes him come alive, and every time Hanzo gets treated to the sight he swears it’s more beautiful than the last.

“How is that, sweet thing?” he murmurs, curling his fingers in the way he knows Genji likes, pressing his thumb down lightly on his brother’s clit just to watch his breath stutter. “Does that feel good?”

Genji nods frantically, his lower lip caught between his teeth, and looks so irresistible that Hanzo just has to lean forward and steal a kiss from him, savouring Genji’s gasp against his mouth. He kisses him through his breathy cries and stuttered whimpers, his fingers rubbing against Genji’s silky walls and coaxing more beautiful noise from him.

He pulls away long enough to breathe, to fumble with his clothes, pull his cock free; Genji whines at the sudden emptiness, and Hanzo cups his cheek with a shushing noise, stroking his slicked thumb along Genji’s lips.

“Shh, little sparrow,” he murmurs, almost amused by Genji’s utter depravity as he sucks Hanzo’s thumb into his mouth, tastes his own slick. The sight makes Hanzo’s cock throb, pre-cum pearling along the flushed head. “Give me just a moment...”

His free hand goes back to Genji’s glistening pussy, gathers more slick on his fingers. Hanzo gives his cock a few quick strokes to wet it, then slides into Genji in one smooth, steady thrust, burying himself down to the base in the warm clutch of Genji’s cunt.

It pulls a cry from both of them--harmonious, seeking only each other. The same soul, split into two bodies and overjoyed to be joined again.

Wrapped up in that velvety heat, Hanzo’s loathe to do anything more than lazily roll his hips, sheathing himself in hot and slick at a leisurely pace; but Genji has been waiting for this all day, since his heat overcame him. His impatience is both endearing and undeniably sexy, in the way he bucks his hips to chase Hanzo’s cock, digs his nails into Hanzo’s strong shoulders, tries to anchor him closer and coax him faster.

“How--mm--does that feel?” Hanzo breathes, breath puffing out against Genji’s cheek, washing over the shell of his ear and making him shiver. “Is that good, Genji?”

“Not enough,” Genji manages to gasp, shaking his head; his eyes shine and Hanzo hates the idea that he’s the reason for it. “Not enough--I-I--”

He chokes on a gasp as Hanzo’s hips pick up speed, drilling into him with a new fervor.

“I-I need-- _more_ \--!”

Well. Who was Hanzo to deny his little brother anything?

Genji is desperate, all but crying for more, and so Hanzo reaches into the drawer nearby and pulls out one of their toys--a slender thing of sizeable length and pliant green silicone. It’s all but routine by now, because with as many times as Genji has begged for more cocks in his hole, Hanzo always answers with a toy. Never others, never another lover to share their bed; no one else is ever allowed to have Genji when he’s like this.

He stops his thrusting to press the toy against Genji’s hole--the younger man startles at the chill of it against his wet heat, but when Hanzo coaxes the tip of it in with fingers and pressure, watches it pop into the pliant, dark space, Genji moans.

“Oh, fuck…”

“Does that feel better?” Hanzo breathes, slowly thrusting the toy in and out alongside his cock, working it deeper each time; by the way Genji cries and arches, his voice shrill and cracking, he assumes it must. “Sparrow, tell me.”

“Yes!” Genji surges up to throw his arms around Hanzo’s neck and bite at the tanned skin of his shoulder, rolling his hips to meet each thrust of toy and cock. “F-fuck-- _Hanzo_!”

“Genji,” Hanzo purrs, forgoing his hold on the toy to hug Genji to him; like this it’s easier to fuck up into him, resume the quick, sharp thrusts that have Genji choking on his breath.

It’s almost a surprise when Genji cums--one second he’s bouncing on Hanzo’s lap, and the next he’s clutching him tight and crying out against his shoulder, a shudder racing down his spine before his body tenses up. Hanzo feels the twitching around his cock, the way Genji’s pussy suddenly squeezes him tight; and Genji’s face in orgasm is worthy of a painting, but Hanzo likes even better the noises he makes when he keeps thrusting, fucking him through the high.

“Oh, little sparrow,” he breathes, grinning as Genji twitches and moans in the aftershocks, mischief in his dark eyes. “You didn’t think we were done already, did you?”

Genji may have started without him, but Hanzo was going to ensure that they finished together.


End file.
